


OTP Challenge|Adrienette

by ellizabethnoelllla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 30 dni, F/M, adrienette-freefrom, ale wstawiam teraz, alya x chloe bo tak xD, bo tak, challenge, hehe, odrobina śmiechu, otp, robione w lutym
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizabethnoelllla/pseuds/ellizabethnoelllla
Summary: 30 dniowy challenge, który robiłam w grudniu





	1. ❶ Pierwsze Spotkanie

Marinette jak zwykle wstała prawie o ósmej. "Jak zwykle się spóźnię", pomyślała. Tikki nic nie powiedziała. Dziś był pierwszy dzień, trzeciej klasy liceum. Nie widziała jednego blondyna, pomijając, że jest głupia bo zapomniała jak nazywał się jej przyjaciel. Szybko ubrała różowy sweter i białe spodnie, po czym nałożyła baleriny. Wzięła do ręki biały plecak i wyleciała jak torpeda, a potem ruszyła do szkoły. 

Nagle biegnąc wpadła na kogoś. Oboje runęli na ziemie, jak dłudzy. 

\- Prze-przepraszam. - zająknęła się i pierwsza wstała. - Teraz nie mogę rozmawiać. Jestem jak zwykle spóźniona! - krzyknęła i pobiegła do środka budynku. Nie zauważyła, że był to Adrien. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, ona nigdy się nie zmieni. Poszedł do środka szkoły, tak samo jak jego granatowłosa przyjaciółka. 

✬


	2. ❷ Pierwsza Randka

Marinette nudziła się okropnie w szkole. Miała ochotę stamtąd uciec, jak najszybciej. Wyczekiwała, aż dopóki jej się to nie znudziło. Nienawidziła mieć ośmiu lekcji, do tego codziennie. Czuła się po tym jak trup i zapewne tak też wyglądała. Jej dłuższe granatowe włosy, rozpuściła. W końcu zadzwonił wymarzony dzwonek. Na szczęście był dziś Piątek, więc mogła od razu po powrocie do domu, będzie mogła się zdrzemnąć. Już spakowana chciała wyjść do szatni, by móc wziąć swój płaszcz, ale ktoś jej przeszkodził. Był to Adrien. 

\- Marinette, może byśmy poszli na spacer i do kawiarni? - spytał, a jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Od zawsze marzyła o tym, by to była randka. Lecz pewnie znów powie, że to tylko przyjacielskie spotkanie. 

\- Okej, tylko wrócę do domu i się ogarnę. Spotkamy się, obok mojego domu, okej? - spytała i skierowała się w stronę szatni. 

Ubrała swój czarny płaszczyk i wróciła do domu. Od razu odstawiła plecak obok manekina, a sama podeszła do szafy. Szybko znalazła różowe rajstopy i białą sukienkę w różowe róże, po czym narzuciła płaszcz. Wzięła swoją różową torebkę i takiego samego koloru co rajstopy, szalik. Rozczesała szybko włosy i zeszła na dół w niskich białych szpilkach. 

\- Mamo, tato idę z przyjacielem do parku i kawiarni. Powinnam wrócić, jakoś o dziewiętnastej lub dwudziestej. - powiedziała i pożegnała się z rodzicami. Wyszła przed piekarnię, gdzie zastała Adriena. - Okej, jestem przepraszam, ale wiesz rodzice. - powiedziała. A gdy nie reagował, dała mu sójkę w bok. - Halo ziemia do Adriena! 

W końcu zaczął z powrotem kontaktować. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała prześlicznie. Nie powiedział jej, że to była randka. Planował ją zaprosić na randkę wcześniej, ale zawsze wymiękał, bądź musieli się uczyć na następny dzień, z powodu sprawdzianów. Widział, że nadal była niższa, pomimo, iż miała szpilki. Chodząc po parku, rozmawiali na różne tematy. Opowiadali sobie, co pamiętają z czasów podstawówki, jak wyglądały początki Marinette z projektowaniem, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali. Pamiętali doskonale ten dzień. Było to w drugiej klasie gimnazjum. Adrien pierwszy raz poszedł do szkoły. Chloe przylepiła wtedy gumę, do ławki, gdzie siedziały Alya i Marinette. On chciał ją odkleić, ale granatowłosa myślała, że on ją przykleił. Nakrzyczała na niego, aż się wtedy zląkł. Wiedział, że jak zdenerwuje dziewczynę, a tym bardziej niższą od niego, ona mu walnie, w wiadome miejsce. Oczywiście po szkole, wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. Nie mogli uwierzyć, jacy byli wtedy dziecinni. Lecz teraz gdy mieli już te prawie dziewiętnaście lat, śmiali się z tamtej sytuacji. 

\- Ugh, mogłam nie ubierać tych głupich szpilek. - jęknęła fiołkowooka. - Na szczęście, zawsze noszę przy sobie buty na zmianę. - Wyjęła wtedy z torebki białe baletki, a szpilki schowała. - Okej, możemy iść dalej. - odparła.

Adrienowi przeszło przez myśl, że ona jest zawsze taka, przygotowana na wszystko. Kiedy wstała z ławki i spojrzała mu w oczy, zarumienił się. Od razu ona to zauważyła i sama się zarumieniła. W końcu dotarli do kawiarenki. Usiedli przy stoliku. Było ciepło w środku, więc Marinette zdjęła płaszcz i powiesiła go na oparciu krzesła. Sukienka którą miała na sobie, od razu przyciągnęła uwagę Adriena, przez co nawet nie zaglądnął do menu. Wpatrywał się w nią. Miała białą sukienkę, z rękawem trzy czwarte, całą w małe różowe róże. "Pewnie sama ją, uszyła.", pomyślał. Gdy ją usłyszał, od razu wybudził się z transu.

\- Adrien, zamawiasz coś? -spytała delikatnie. 

" A no tak, menu! Jak mogłem zapomnieć!?", krzyczał na siebie w myślach. Szybko przeglądnął menu i na szybkości wybrał jabłecznik, oraz kawę latte. 

\- Tak. - odparł, a ona zaśmiała się perliście. Uwielbiał jak się śmiała, dobrze, że poprawił jej humor, ostatnio jakoś nie miała na nic humoru. On lubił ją rozbawiać. Mógł nawet powiedzieć najsuchszego suchara, a jej od razu poprawiał się humor.

\- Co podać? - spytał kelner, kiedy podszedł do ich stolika. 

\- Poproszę szarlotkę i kawę latte. - odparła.

\- A ja jabłecznik i także kawę latte. - powiedział. 

Podczas czekania na zamówienie, rozmawiali trochę o szkole, o tym co chcieliby robić w przyszłości. Ona chciała pójść po liceum na studia dla projektantów, a on chciał kontynuować granie na pianinie. Zrezygnował z modelingu, przez co posprzeczał się z ojcem. Granatowłosa pocieszyła go, że jego ojciec niestety już taki jest. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale czuła się jakby znała blondyna, od zawsze. Kiedy dostali swoje zamówienie, o mało nie pomylili się która kawa jest na przykład Marinette, a która Adriena. Machnęli na to ręką i zaśmiali się jakby to był jakiś żart. W pewnym momencie, Marinette podczas jedzenia lodów które były, razem z szarlotką, ubrudziła sobie nos. Adrien nachylił się, na tyle blisko, że Marinette zapomniała jak się oddycha. On natomiast pocałował jej nos, tym samym nos granatowłosej piękności, był tylko mokry. Cała zarumieniona, wyjęła chusteczkę i wytarła sobie, swój mały nosek. Kiedy zjedli i zapłacili, wyszli z budynku. Zielonooki zadeklarował się, że odprowadzi ją do domu. Pożegnał ją całusem w policzek.

Gdy Marinette była w swoim pokoju, szczęśliwa położyła się na łóżku. Była szczęśliwa. I to bardzo. 

꧁꧂


	3. ❸ Pierwszy pocałunek

Marinette latała po całym pokoju, jakby naćpała się jakiś tabletek. Na szczęście żadnych nie brała, tylko sprzątała pokój z plakatów, pewnego blondyna. Umówili się na grę, w Ultra Mecha Strike III, czyli mieli grać w jej pokoju. Dlatego, musiała jak najszybciej posprzątać zdjęcia, plakaty, a nawet jego plan zajęć. Tikki na szczęście, pomogła jej, przez co obie zdążyły schować wszystko do szafy. Kiedy skończyła usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Szybko zbiegła po schodach, o mało się nie zabijając. Otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła blondyna. Weszli po schodach, na górę. Kazała mu usiąść przy komputerze, a sama zeszła na dół. Wzięła herbatę, oczywiście tą którą uwielbiał blondyn, czyli miętową. Była to też jej ulubiona, ale dodawała zawsze dwie kostki cukru. Na tackę wzięła też, cztery croassanty. Weszła powoli by nie rozlać, ani aby nic nie spadło z tacy. Krzyknęła, żeby Adrien otworzył jej klapę, by mogła wejść. Kiedy szła z powrotem do biurka, upadła na Adriena który stał. Upadła tak na niego, że się pocałowali. Granatowłosa, po kilku minutach, cała czerwona odkleiła się od ust zielonookiego. 

\- Adrien, ja cię tak bardzo, ale to bardzo przepraszam! - krzyknęła. - Jestem okropnie, niezdarna. 

On nic nie zrobił, tylko dał dłonie, na jej wąskie ramiona. Spojrzał w jej fiołkowe oczy, po czym złapał jej policzki w swoje, duże dłonie. Przybliżył swoje usta, do jej i delikatnie zaczął całować, jej małe, wąskie, różowiutkie usteczka. Trwali tak kilkanaście minut. Oboje nie liczyli czasu, ile tak trwali. Zatracili się całkowicie w swoim towarzystwie. Liczyła się tylko ta, druga najważniejsza osoba. Tylko ta osoba, którą darzyli głębokim uczuciem. Nie potrzebowali słów, by powiedzieć te dwa słowa; "Kocham Cię". Słowa akurat były zbędne. 

\- Dobra, wróćmy do gry. - odparł i pociągnął ją do biurka. Przez cały czas grania, na jej policzkach były rumieńce. Miała wrażenie, że niedługo zamieni się w pomidorka. 

꧁꧂


	4. ❹ Wspólny Poranek

Obudziła się niewyspana. W głowie krzyknęła głośnie: "Kuźwa!". Nienawidziła wstawać niewyspana w soboty, tym bardziej, kiedy miała się wyspać. Ale tylko z reguły. Gdyż blondyn śpiący obok niej, całą noc, do cholery chrapał. Działało to na nią, jak płachta na byka. Mimo że, się nie wyspała, o co obwiniała Agresta, jej ukochanego chłopaka. Ukochanego, oczywiście z ironią. Zła jak osa zeszła po schodkach z łóżka, oczywiście schodząc z ostatniego schodka upadła na podłogę. Zbudziło to zielonookiego, który spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę. Jego ukochana nigdy się nie zmieni. Zaśmiał się cicho, myśląc, że nie słyszy i nie umrze śmiercią tragiczną. Ona obróciła się do niego, po czym warknęła:

\- Ostatni raz chrapiesz, Adrienie Agreste! Następnym razem nie będę taka miła i będziesz, spać na kanapie! W salonie!

Wzięła szybko jakiś sweter z szafy, tak samo jakieś różowe dżinsy i weszła do łazienki. Ostatnie co słyszał, to krzyk zdenerwowania granatowłosej piękności. Nienawidziła gdy chrapał. Denerwowało ją to i z każdym dniem, miała większą chęć kupić tabletki na chrapanie, bądź spać w łazience. Ubrana i uczesana wyszła ze swojego pokoju, po czym zaczęła wkurzona robić śniadanie. Zrobiła sześć gofrów i dwie filiżanki herbaty. Zjadła swoją porcję sama, a po chwili zszedł Adrien. Pokazała mu jego porcje, a sama poszła na sekundę po książki i zeszła na dół. To, że matury są dopiero w maju, a jest październik, nie znaczyło, że ma olać naukę. Usiadła w salonie i zaczęła się uczyć. Blondyn kiedy zjadł, spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę. Zawsze podczas kiedy jest skupiona, marszczyła uroczo nosek. Widać było pod jej dużymi oczami wielkie wory pod oczami. Nie chciał chrapać. Może jednak będzie lepiej, kupić tabletki. Jakby musiał spać na kanapie, a nie obok niej, tylko na sofie. A on wolał spać obok niej. Wstał z krzesła i usiadł obok niej. Wtulił się w jej plecy, a głowę zanurzył w jej włosach.

\- Kocham Cię, Moja Pani. - wymruczał. 

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, głupi kocie. - wyszeptała. 

꧁꧂


	5. ❺ Wspólne Oglądanie Filmu

Marinette sypała popcorn, do miski, czekając na swojego chłopaka. Dzisiaj do niej miał przyjść i postanowili obejrzeć, jakiś film, na którym ona zapewne zaśnie. Postawiła na stole w salonie, dwie miski i sok porzeczkowy, po czym weszła do swojego pokoju. Ubrała białą sukienkę, która była do chodzenia po domu, oraz sweterek. Rozczesała włosy i zeszła do salonu. Jak na zawołanie, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyła mu drzwi, a po chwili już ją całował w jej małe, wąskie usteczka. Przyciągnęła go do siebie, tym samym pogłębiając pocałunek. W końcu oderwali się od siebie, a gdy chciał jeszcze raz ją pocałować, dała mu palec na usta, który pocałował. 

\- Dobra siadaj, ja idę jeszcze po coś na górę. Zaraz wracam. - pocałowała go w czoło i weszła na górę. 

Kilka minut później, zeszła z dwoma kocami. Jeden był koloru zielonego, a drugi koloru różowego. Usiadła obok niego i przykryła się jednym kocem, a jemu dała drugi. Różniły się one wielkością. On zamiast siedzieć, położył się i położył sobie przed sobą, ukochaną. Przykrył ich zielonym kocem, tak że oboje leżeli przytuleni pod kocem blondyna. Wtulił się w ukochaną, a nos zanurzył w jej aksamitnych włosach. Film w końcu się zaczął. Po kilkunastu minutach, granatowłosa tak jak przypuszczała, zasnęła. Po niej zasnął Adrien. 

Oboje musieli przyznać, że mimo iż nie obejrzeli filmu do końca, to przynajmniej mogli normalnie zasnąć. Bez chrapania blondyna. 

꧁꧂


	6. ❻ Wspólne Czytanie

Granatowłosa siedziała w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu, siedząc na kanapie i czytając "Małego Księcia". Czekała na niego, tak jak zawsze każdego dnia. Zawsze kiedy blondyn wraca z pracy, jedzą kolacje, a potem czytają książki, lub grają w grę "Ultra Mecha Strike III". Dziś postanowili poczytać książki. Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, a ona wstała z sofy. Wpuściła ukochanego do środka, po czym skierowali się do kuchni. Podgrzali zupę, a gdy zjedli wzięli książki i poszli do salonu. 

Położył się na sofie, a ona na nim. Przykryli się kocem. Zaczęli czytać swoje książki. Marinette w pewnym momencie, zrobiła się znużona. Odłożyła książkę i wtuliła się w ukochanego. 

\- Dobranoc, Moja Pani. - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, głaszcząc ją po jej aksamitnych włosach. 

꧁꧂ 

krótkie, ale wspólne czytanie jest? jest.


	7. ❼ Zakupy

Marinette weszła do kuchni, gdzie jej chłopak jadł śniadanie. Czyli dwie ostatnie kromki chleba. Granatowłosa otworzyła lodówkę. Było pusto i to dosłownie. Jedyne co jeszcze było, to było światło. Zrezygnowana odwróciła się do chłopaka. 

\- Idziemy na zakupy. Nic nie ma do jedzenia. Zbieraj się. - powiedziała, po czym ubrana czekała na ukochanego. Szybko napisała listę zakupów. W końcu wyszli oboje, z ich domu i skierowali się do sklepu. 

Kiedy wszystko co było potrzebne kupili, pochowali wszystko do szafek i lodówki.

꧁꧂


	8. ❽ Wyjście z Przyjaciółmi

Do salonu gdzie siedziała Marinette z Adrienem, wparowała jak oparzona Alya. Mulatka zastała ich siedzących, oczywiście z poezją Mickiewicza. "No tak, bo jakże by inaczej.", pomyślała. Marinette miała rozpuszczone włosy, a głowę trzymała na ramieniu blondyna, a on głaskał delikatnie po jej włosach. Oboje czytali "Pana Tadeusza". 

\- Ruszcie się! Zabieram was na imprezę! Nie możecie ciągle siedzieć i nic, ale to nic nie robić. - powiedziała mulatka. 

\- Co tym razem, znowu wymyśliłaś? - spytała Marinette, nie odrywając wzroku od książki. 

\- No idziemy na imprezę. - powtórzyła. 

\- Nie mogę mam chłopaka, a ty chcesz znów mi znaleźć innego chłopaka. - odparła.- Nie ma tak łatwo Alya. 

Adrien, który nie brał udziału w dyskusji, podniósł głowę znad książki. Spoglądał to na ukochaną, to na ich przyjaciółkę. I tak z osiem razy, próbując wszystko zrozumieć. Alya za to strzeliła mentalnego facepalm'a. Spojrzała znacząco na przyjaciółkę i powiedziała:

\- Chodzi o to, że ja i Chloe chcemy wyjść ze wszystkimi dziewczynami, z naszej klasy do klubu. Nie Mari, nie będzie tam Lili. Przecież ja wiem, że ty i moja kochana Chloe, nienawidzicie tej no... Sama wiesz. 

\- Okej, mogę iść. - powiedziała. 

\- Ale ja po nią przyjadę, zadzwonisz do mnie, ok? Albo mogę pójść z wami, będę was pilnował. - zadeklarował Adrien. 

\- Dobra. Czekam na was w klubie "Creation", o osiemnastej. - powiedziała ciemnoskóra. - Idę do mojej pszczółki. Bayo! - pożegnała się z nimi, po czym wyszła. 

\- W końcu chwila spokoju. - westchnęła. - Rozumiem, że Alya i Chloe się kochają, do tego są razem, tak samo jak Juleka i Rose. Ale na litość Boską! Nie mam nawet siły z nimi, nigdzie iść. 

\- Ale kochanie, możesz przecież raz wyjść z domu. - powiedział całując ją w czoło. 

\- Tak wiem.

༄♥

Marinette około godziny piętnastej, wzięła szybki prysznic. Kiedy wyszła owinęła się ręcznikiem, a potem weszła do sypialni. Zamknęła drzwi i odwróciła się, zobaczyła Adriena który patrzył na nią. 

\- Możesz wyjść? - spytała. 

\- No nie wiem... - powiedział, poruszając brwiami. 

\- Jak nie wyjdziesz, będziesz spał na dworze. - powiedziała. 

\- Okej, już wychodzę. - odparł i wyszedł. 

Marinette ubrała się w krótką sukienkę na ramiączkach, w kolorze fioletowym, po czym rozczesała włosy. Związała je w warkocz, po czym zrobiła lekki makijaż. Około godziny siedemnastej pięćdziesiąt, ubrała szpilki koloru tego samego co sukienkę, oraz czarny płaszcz. Wzięła torebkę i czekała na Adriena. Razem pojechali do klubu, w którym czekały na nich Alya, z Chloe. 

\- No są nasze koliberki! - powiedziała kobieta w okularach. 

Marinette przytuliła się najpierw z Alyą, a potem z Chloe. Przez sekundę czuła się, jakby Alya patrzyła na nie z zazdrością. Ale przecież miała do tego prawo, bo były przecież razem. Cała czwórka weszła do klubu, a do ich nozdrzy dotarł zapach alkoholu, tytoniu i narkotyków. Blondyn i jego dziewczyna żałowali, że te dziewczyny, które były szalone wyciągnęły ich do klubu. 

Jedyne o czym myśleli, podczas spotkania z przyjaciółmi, było odliczanie minut do końca. 

༄ ♥


	9. ❾ Kłótnia

Marinette czekała na blondyna. Była tak wkurzona, że nawet najodważniejszy człowiek bałby się do niej podejść. Ten łajdak, nie tylko pocałował jakąś dziewczynę, o czym powiadomiła ją Chloe, bo się martwiła jak ona to zniesie, to jeszcze wraca bardzo późno do domu. Drzwi otworzyły się, a przez nie wszedł Adrien. On chciał iść do salonu, ale ta szarpnęła go za rękę. 

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś do cholery?! - spytała.

\- O co ci chodzi? 

\- O co mi chodzi? - spytała, wyjęła telefon i pokazała mu zdjęcie. - Nie udawaj idioty!

\- Ale...

\- Nie ma "ale"! Jestem na ciebie zła. Ostatni raz mnie tu widzisz. - powiedziała, po czym weszła do sypialni. On oczywiście poszedł za nią. Za panią, jego bijącego dla niej serca. 

Zdjęła z szafy walizkę, którą otworzyła i zaczęła się pakować. 

\- Kochanie porozmawiajmy. - próbował z nią porozmawiać. 

\- Nie, jak się ogarniesz, to wrócę. Na razie pomieszkam u Chloe, i Alyii. - powiedziała, zamykając walizkę. Ubrała kurtkę i wyszła z mieszkania, zostawiając blondyna samego ze sobą. 

❧


	10. ❿ Bitwa na poduchy!

Marinette weszła z powrotem do pokoju, a gdy zamknęła klapę dostała poduszką, od swojego chłopaka. O mało nie upadła, ale od razu złapała równowagę. Odwróciła się do niego, wzięła poduszkę, z leżanki. Zamachnęła się i rzuciła w Adriena. Podczas jej zamachnięcia się, jej włosy powiewały. Po chwili Adrien spadł prawie z łóżka, ale w porę przytrzymał się barierki. 

\- I co Adrien, nawet poduszki rzucić dobrze nie możesz? - zaśmiała się. Chwilę po tym znów dostała poduszką. 

Walczyli tak dopóki, zmęczona granatowłosa nie położyła się na łóżko. Od razu zasnęła, po czym Adrien wziął koc i przykrył szczelnie ukochaną. Pogładził kciukiem jej policzek, a potem złożył pocałunek na jej czole. Przytulił ją, samego siebie także zakrywając kocem. 

\- Dobranoc, Bugaboo. - szpenął.


	11. ❶❶ Gdy jedno jest chore/ w szpitalu

Adrien kiedy zadzwoniła do niego Alya, że Mariette jest w szpitalu, nie tracąc czasu wsiadł do samochodu i pojechał do swojej dziewczyny. Dowiedział się, że Marinette miała wypadek samochodowy. Jakiś idiota, wjechał w auto jego ukochanej, ale na szczęście nie po stronie tam gdzie siedziała granatowłosa. Dzięki temu nic jej poważnego, się nie stało. Jedynie miała w lewej ręce wbite dwa odłamki szkła, rozcięty łuk brwiowy i kilka stłuczeń. Kiedy go wpuścili na jej salę, siedziała na łóżku i czytała książkę. 

\- Kochanie wszystko dobrze?- spytał, głaszcząc jej policzek. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie martw się. - powiedziała, całując go w usta. 

Adrien codziennie, po pracy odwiedzał, ukochaną w szpitalu, ponieważ musiała jeszcze zostać, na tydzień na obserwacji. Tydzień później, przyszedł ją odebrać ze szpitala. Bardzo się o nią martwił, o mało jej nie stracił.


	12. ❶❷ Wyprawa do zoo

Marinette stała przed szafą, którą otworzyła sekundę temu. Miała iść do zoo, z Adrienem. Tym razem na serio. Raz jak się później dowiedziała, umówił ją z Ninem. Który był w niej kiedyś zakochany, a Adrien jako dobry przyjaciel chciał mu pomóc. Miała ochotę strzelić faceplam'a, na zachowanie swojego chłopaka. Westchnęła, po czym wzięła spodnie koloru czarnego i biały sweter, po czym się ubrała.Otworzyła torebkę i włożyła tam spryskiwacz, z wodą. Narzuciła na siebie płaszcz i wyszła z przedpokoju na klatkę schodową. Zeszła na dół, po czym wyszła na dwór. Od razu poczuła świeże, zimowe paryskie powietrze. Po drugiej stronie stał Adrien. Czekając na zielone światło, rozmyślała o swoim ukochanym. Kiedy już przeszła po pasach, blondyn pocałował ją w usta.

\- Dobra, starczy. - powiedziała odsuwając swojego, głupiego kotka. - Chodźmy już. 

W zoo, blondyn poprosił o dwa bilety. Granatowłosa chciała za siebie zapłacić, ale jej zabronił.


	13. ❶❸ Spotkanie z rodzicami drugiej połówki

Marinette czekała w salonie na Adriena. Dziś miał przyjść do niej i jej rodziców, na obiad. Rodzice powiedzieli, że chcą poznać chłopaka córki. Miała na sobie, czarną sukienkę i czarne szpilki. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone. W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Szybko podeszła do nich i je otworzyła. Zobaczyła Adriena z bukietem czerwonych róż. Pocałował szybko jej malinowe usta i wszedł do salonu. Czekali tam na nich rodzice, granatowłosej damy. 

\- Mamo, tato to mój chłopak, Adrien. - odparła Marinette, przedstawiając rodzicom, swojego chłopaka. 

\- Witaj młody człowieku. - odparł Tom Dupain, łypiąc podejrzliwie na ukochanego córki. Marinette poczuła gulę, w gardle. 

\- Dasz radę, nie martw się Adrien. - szepnęła mu i posłała mu uroczy uśmiech. 

Cały obiad u rodziny Dupain-Cheng, minął mu miło i przyjemnie. Czuł się naprawdę zaakceptowany, przez rodziców swojej dziewczyny. Mimo wszystko Tom, zagroził mu, że jak zrani w jakikolwiek sposób ich córkę, to go zabije. Bał się, mimo wszystko. Zadeklarował, że nigdy jej nie zrani, w jakikolwiek sposób, oraz że bardzo kocha Marinette i sam by sobie nie wybaczył jakby ją zranił. Około godziny dwudziestej drugiej, Adrien musiał iść do domu. 

\- Dobranoc, Adrien. - powiedziała i pocałowała go w usta.

\- Nawzajem, Księżniczko. - odpowiedział i wyszedł z domu ukochanej.


	14. ❶❹ Gotowanie

Czwartkowy dzień rozpoczynał się, z pozoru normalnie. Marinette już o siódmej wstała i ubrała się, w sukienkę koloru czarnego i rajstopy. Kiedy się ubrała, obudziła delikatnie swojego chłopaka. Od razu otworzył oczy. 

\- No, w końcu wstałeś. Chodź mieliśmy przygotować ciastka dla twojego ojca. - powiedziała. - Pamiętasz?

\- Jasne, że tak. Już wstaję. Zaraz będę w kuchni. - powiedział, a ona wyszła z sypialni. 

Weszła do kuchni, po czym związała swoje włosy, w wysokiego kucyka. Wzięła z wieszaka, fartuch koloru jasnoróżowego. Po kilku minutach, do pomieszczenia wszedł Adrien. Podała mu fartuch i zaczęli przygotowywać ciasteczka. Ciasteczka miały być dla Gabriela, ojca chłopaka granatowłosej, ponieważ dziś miał urodziny.


	15. ❶❺ Gdy był to jeszcze crush

Marinette znów wstała spóźniona. W sumie, to nie było nic dziwnego. Ona zawsze się spóźniała. Uważała, że spóźnianie się, odcina jej czas na patrzenie na pewnego blondyna siedzącego, przed nią. Podkochiwała się w nim od trzeciej klasy gimnazjum, a on i tak nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Opanowała jąkanie się, nie miała aż tak dużo jego zdjęć w pokoju i mogła ze spokojem z nim rozmawiać. Mimo wszystko i tak, czuła do niego miętę. Nie da się tak, na pstryknięcie palca odkochać się, w kimś, po dłuższym czasie od pokochania, tej osoby. Wiedziała, że nigdy na nią nie spojrzy. Była przecież tylko przyjaciółką.

Weszła szybko do klasy. Okazało się, że Adriena nie ma. Pani Bustier odwróciła się do niej, przyglądając jej się. 

\- Dlaczego się spóźniłaś, Marinette? - spytała. 

\- Zaspałam, bo mój budzik się zepsuł. - wymyśliła na szybkości. 

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wpadł przez nie blondyn. Z impetem wpadł na Marinette, która stała centralnie przed nim. On był nad nią, a ona pod nim. Na jej policzki, wkradł się czerwony, wręcz ognisty rumieniec. Szybko jednak wstali na nogi. 

\- Za to spóźnienie, Adrien Agreste i Marinette Dupain-Cheng do dyrektora. - powiedziała. 

Oboje zrezygnowani poszli do gabinetu dyrektora. Okazało się, że będą musieli zostać po lekcjach, aby umyć podłogę w klasie od francuskiego.


	16. ❶❻ Baśń (Czerwony Kapturek)

[kiedyś napiszę to jeszcze raz, obiecuję w tę sobotę napiszę to jeszcze raz :*]

Dziewczyna imieniem Marinette, mieszkała w małym miasteczku obok lasu. Mieszkała tam jej babcia, Gina Dupain. Granatowłosa zawsze zakładała na siebie, czerwony płaszczyk w czarne kropki. 

Tego dnia jak zwykle osiemnastolatka, ubrała się i rozczesała włosy. Wyszła na chwilę z domu, po czym przeszła po dróżce prowadzącej, do domu myśliwego Adriena. Sabine, kazała jej znieść mu świeże rogaliki, które uwielbiał. Weszła do środka i zastała blondyna, siedzącego przy biurku. Chrząknęła, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. 

\- Sabine, kazała mi to tobie przynieść. Proszę. - powiedziała stawiając przed nim kosz, z rogalikami. 

\- Nie możesz, chwili zostać? - spytał. 

\- Niestety, jeszcze muszę iść do babci. Zanieść jej ulubione, makaroniki. - pożegnała się z nim i wyszła. 

Wyszła z jego domu i poszła do lasu.


	17. ❶❼ Realia XIX wieku

1830 rok 30 lipca miasteczko niedaleko Paryża

Marinette siedziała wpatrzona w okno, wypatrując jego. Jej ukochanego blondyna, którego kochała nad życie. Bała się o niego. Poszedł tam, a ona została. Kazał jej się przenieść do miasteczka w którym miała przeczekać, tą rewolucję lipcową. Ale ona chciała walczyć. Zakazał jej, jak zwykle z resztą. Wzięła w dłonie, kubek z herbatą. Nogi drgały jej ze strachu i nerwów. Kochała go i nie wiedziała sama, czy dałaby sobie radę z jego śmiercią. Adrien był jej jedyną rodziną, jaka jej została. Rodzice nie dawno umarli. Obaj oddali krew za ojczyznę. 

Spoglądała za okno, dopóki nie ujrzała blondwłosej postaci, idącej w jej kierunku. Na jej twarz wpłynął uśmiech. Tylko on miał taką bujną, blond czuprynę na głowie. Wyszła z domku i skierowała swe kroki, w stronę narzeczonego. Bała się, że nigdy go nie zobaczy. Kiedy była już blisko niego, rzuciła mu się na szyję. Pachniał miętą, jak zwykle z resztą. Kochała go. Zawsze kochała i nigdy nie zaprzestanie. Stanęła z powrotem na ziemię, stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w jego wąskie usta. Zielonooki, przytulił się do niej, po czym ucałował jej czoło. 

\- Udało się. - szepnął. Udało się. Udało! Czuła wewnętrzną euforię. Trzymała kciuki, aby im się udało. 

\- Kocham Cię, Adrienie. - odparła, po czym przylgnęła do jego klatki piersiowej. 

\- Ja ciebie też, kocham Marinette. - powiedział i pocałował ją w czoło.


	18. ❶❽ Poprawianie sobie humoru

Marinette od samego rana, była nie w sosie. Była okropnie smutna i przygnębiona. Okazało się, że jej babcia Gina Dupain, jest poważnie chora i leży w szpitalu. Jej rodzice nie chcieli powiedzieć, na co jest chora. Miała przez to złe przeczucie. Chciała cały dzień spędzić sama w swoim pokoju, na poddaszu. Niestety Adrien, chłopak fiołkowookiej miał inne plany. Chciał rozśmieszyć odrobinę swoją, ukochaną. Specjalnie wszedł źle, z balkonu do pokoju by się wywrócić. Zdjął przemianę i gdy zobaczył, że nawet nie zareagowała na jego wejście kota, podszedł do niej. 

\- Kochanie co się stało? - spytał. 

\- Nic. - odparła. 

\- Widzę przecież, że masz zły humor. Mam pomysł jak ci go poprawić. - powiedział tajemniczo blondyn. 

\- Okej, zdaję się całkowicie na ciebie. - machnęła ręką. 

\- Dobra. Co mówi dziewczyna, po seksie z rudym? - spytał. 

\- Nie wiem. 

\- Dwieście pięćdziesiąt. Następne. - powiedział, zauważając jak jego ukochana chichocze. - Co robią transformersi po imprezie? Składają się na taksówkę. Jak nazywa się miasto, w którym żegna się ryż? Paryż. -odparł. - Jak się nazywa żona pora? Porażona.

Ku jego zadowoleniu, uśmiechnęła się i chichotała z suchych, jak Sahara żartów, jej ukochanego chłopaka.


	19. ❶❾ Przed Pierwszym Razem

Marinette siedziała na łóżku, czytając książkę. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone i miała na sobie tylko różowy sweter. Adrien zaczął się skradać do niej. Pogłaskał delikatnie jej włosy i spojrzał na nią, z wielkim szczerym uśmiechem. Przyssał się do jej szyi. Zrobił pierwszą malinkę, drugą i prawie trzecią. Przeszkodził mu głos, jego ukochanej. 

\- Przestań. Nie jestem na to gotowa. - odparła. 

\- Nie martw się, dam ci tyle czasu ile potrzeba - powiedział. - Skarbie. 

\- Nie rób mi malinek. - warknęła. - Jak mi zrobisz jeszcze jedną, będziesz przywiązany do Wieży Eiffla, ty głupi kocie. 

\- Oj, nie bądź już taka ostra, Mariś. - wyszeptał jej do ucha, na co już nie zareagowała, tylko wyszła do łazienki.


	20. ❷0 Przeprosiny

Adrien wszedł do kwiaciarni. Rozejrzał się. Podszedł do lady i spojrzał na ekspedientkę. 

\- Poproszę piętnaście białych róż. Oraz czterdzieści cztery czerwone róże. - powiedział. Ekspedientka nic nie powiedziała, tylko wyszła na chwilę na zaplecze. Znał doskonale symbolikę i ilość, róż. Codziennie uświadamiał sobie, że ma przy sobie prawdziwy kwiat, który musi być pielęgnowany, kochany i podlewany. Był pewien, że musi w końcu się zmienić. Dla niej. Musiał ją przeprosić, była jego sensem życia, jego ukochaną, jego szczęściem. Jego wszystkim. 

Marinette była warta wszystkich, róż na całej kuli ziemskiej. Była dla każdego pomocna, życzliwa, empatyczna i potrafiła pomóc każdemu. Nagrabił sobie u swojej dziewczyny, podczas jednej z nielicznych kłótni. Wyszła wtedy z jego domu i poszła, do swojego domu. W szkole udawała, że go nie widzi, ignorowała jego telefony, wiadomości, liściki, które dawał jej na lekcji. Czuł się wtedy, jakby jego słońce, jego szczęście odeszło od niego. 

\- Oto, pana bukiet. - wyrwał go z zamyślenia, głos starej kwiaciarki. - Poproszę osiemdziesiąt euro. - powiedziała wyliczając sumę, na starym stacjonarnym komputerze. 

Zapłacił, po czym wyszedł. Od razu ruszył, w stronę domu Marinette. Doskonale znał inne wejście do pokoju, dzięki czemu mógł ominąć, ojca i matkę swojej ukochanej. Wszedł po cichu po drabinie, która prowadziła na balkon jego granatowłosej dziewczyny. Wszystko spartolił tamtego dnia, kiedy się pokłócili. Powiedział o cztery słowa, za dużo. 

" A ja żałuję, że cię poznałem", nadal dudniło mu w głowie. To było okropnie ciążące, na nim i jego duszy. 

Wszedł po cichu do pokoju, dziewczyny. W całym pokoju, były chusteczki. Od w pudełkach,aż po w paczkach. Nawet raz, o mało nie wdepnął w szpilkę. Podszedł do dziewczyny, która leżała wtulona w poduszkę. Po mokrych śladach, stwierdził, że musiała płakać. 

"Nie wiedziałem, geniuszu. Wiesz?", zadał sam sobie pytanie, w myślach. 

\- Czego chcesz? - spytała. Jej głos był taki, wyprany z uczuć. Była bezsilna. 

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić. Proszę to dla ciebie. - powiedział i podał ukochanej bukiet kwiatów. 

\- Wybacz mi. Proszę. - spojrzał w jej oczy. Pogładził delikatnie jej policzki, a chwilę później pocałował ją w usta. 

\- Dobra wybaczam. - odparła i pocałowała go w usta.


	21. ❷❶ Walentynki

Czternastego lutego. Walentynki. Marinette nie miała w to święto nic, a nic do roboty. Adrien pewnie, nie będzie miał nawet czasu, spędzić z nią całego dnia. Ubrała się w czerwoną sukienkę, z dekoltem w serce, oraz grube, ciepłe rajstopy w różowe serca. Na nogi założyła czerwone baletki, po czym wzięła plecak, do którego wleciała Tikki i zeszła do kuchni. Mama jak zwykle zrobiła jej ulubione naleśniki, z dżemem truskawkowym. Po śniadaniu, ubrała płaszcz koloru sukienki i ruszyła do szkoły. Odłożyła do szafki płaszcz, wzięła plecak i ruszyła do klasy. 

Usiadła obok Alya'ii, jak zwykle z resztą. Rozmawiały chwilę czekając, na dzwonek na lekcje. Adrien przyszedł spóźniony. 

Po lekcjach, Marinette podeszła do szafki. Wyjęła płaszcz, który na siebie ubrała i już miała iść do domu, kiedy drogę zagrodził jej chłopak, Adrien.

\- Myślisz, że zapomniałem o dzisiejszym dniu? - szepnął jej do ucha, tym samym Marinette poczuła jego oddech, na swojej szyi. 

\- Przestań na mnie chuchać, idioto. - powiedziała, po czym złożyła pocałunek na czubku jego nosa. 

\- Nie ma mowy, zapraszam cię na spacer, a potem do kina, Księżniczko. - powiedział po czym, oboje wyszli ze szkoły trzymając się, za ręce.


	22. ❷❷ Wspólne Boże Narodzenie

Dwudziesty czwarty grudnia. Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia. Marinette usiadła, od razu po wstaniu na łóżku. Pocałowała w czoło swojego ukochanego, po czym ubrała się w sukienkę koloru czerwonego. Poszła do kuchni, ubrała fartuch i zaczęła gotować dania wigilijne. To będą ich pierwsze święta Bożego Narodzenia, które spędzą razem. Około godziny dziesiątej, kiedy w piecu piekło się świąteczne ciasto, podeszła do szafy i wyjęła z niej bombki. Zaczęli oboje ubierać choinkę. Kiedy skończyli, Marinette poszła do kuchni i wyjęła ciasto. 

Kiedy wybiła dwudziesta, kobieta rozłożyła obrus, rozstawiła talerze i sztućce. Usiadła obok ukochanego na sofie. 

\- Wesołych świąt, Adrien. - powiedziała. 

\- Wesołych świąt, Mari. - odparł.


	23. ❷❸ Urodziny jednego z nich

23 marca urodziny Adriena

Marinette nie spała całą noc, ponieważ robiła prezent dla swojego chłopaka. Czyli czarna koszulka, z zielonym napisem "mój słodki chłopak". Zrobiła taką samą dla siebie, tylko z napisem " nie dla kota myszka''. Była zmęczona ale szczęśliwa, bo udało jej się to skończyć. Rano ubrała się w ową koszulkę, oraz do tego czarne spodnie. Na buty nałożyła baletki, a włosy rozpuściła. Schowała koszulkę, w pudełko. Po zjedzeniu śniadania, wzięła jeszcze torebkę z croassantami, po czym z plecakiem na plecach i pudełkiem w ręce wyszła z domu. 

Przed szkołą zobaczyła Adriena. Stał rozmawiając z Nino, zapewne o nowej grze. Podeszła do swojego ukochanego. Nino powiedział blondynowi, że idzie do Alya'ii, a chwilę później już go nie było. Marinette została z ukochanym, sam na sam. Pocałowała go w usta. 

\- Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Adrien. - powiedziała i wręczając mu pudełko i paczkę z rogalikami.


	24. ❷❹ Zamiana Płci

Tej nocy, Adrien i Marinette poszli spać, około trzeciej nad ranem po walce z akumą.

Rano Marinette czuła się dziwnie. Jakby była w innym ciele. Obróciła głowę w stronę Adriena. Przepraszam nie Adriena, a blondwłosej dziewczyny. Krzyknęła głośno tak, że spadła z łóżka. Blondynka poderwała się do siadu i spojrzała, w bok, tam gdzie spadła granatowłosa. Kiedy wychyliła głowę, miał wielkie zaskoczenie na twarzy. 

\- Adrien, co się stało? - spytał Mar. 

\- Nie wiem. - odparł. 

\- Okej, chodź do łazienki. - powiedział Mar. Weszli do różowej łazienki. Podeszli oboje do lustra, przez to co w nim zobaczyli, byli bardzo zszokowani. Marinette, a raczej Marin miał krótkie granatowe włosy, Adrien, a raczej Adrianna miał długie blond włosy. 

\- Co to kurde, ma być! - krzyknęła Adrianna. 

\- Nie wiem. Tikki, Plagg! - krzyknął Marin i po chwili przylecieli ich kwami. Oboje się zaśmiali, widząc swoich podopiecznych. - To nie jest śmieszne do jasnej, cholery! Dobra, nie porozmawiamy z nimi. Idziemy do Mistrza. Tikki, kropkuj! - powiedział formułkę do przemiany granatowłosy. 

\- Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! - Adrianna także się przemieniła. 

Szybko przenieśli się do domu, Mistrza Fu. Marin zapukał w drzwi, a kiedy usłyszeli ciche "proszę'', weszli do środka. Mistrz o mały włos, nie opluł się herbatą, kiedy zobaczył co się im stało. 

\- A więc to dzisiaj. - wyszeptał.

\- Co "to dzisiaj", znaczy? - spytała Adrianna. 

\- Raz na tysiąc lat, właściciele miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, zamieniają się płciami. Jesteście czwartym takim przypadkiem. Przed wami byli Jean i Marco. Musicie tak wytrzymać jeden dzień. Eliksir który przywróci was, do normalnego stanu rzeczy zajmuje, przygotowanie z jeden dzień. Powodzenia. - powiedział, a oni musieli wyjść z mieszkania Mistrza. 

\- No nic, musimy przeżyć dziś jeden dzień. Jedyny plus jest taki, że dziś jest sobota. Nie będziemy musieli się tłumaczyć Alya'ii i Nino. Chodź. - odparł Mar.


	25. ❷❺ Oświadczyny

\- Nareszcie w domu. - westchnęła Marinette, zamykając za sobą drzwi od mieszkania, swojego i Adriena. Rozpięła guziki od swojego czarnego płaszcza, po czym odwiesiła go na wieszak. Zdjęła swoje buty i weszła do łazienki. 

Adrien, który ukrył się zza framugą od salonu, spojrzał na drzwi za którymi zniknęła jego ukochana.Szybko wszedł do salonu. Wstawił kwiaty do wazonu, a po chwili poszedł do kuchni. Wziął przygotowaną niedawno kolację, po czym dał ją na stół. Kiedy Marinettte wróciła z łazienki, była ubrana w białą sukienkę i sweter. Weszła do salonu. Podszedł do niej Adrien, który pocałował ją w jej truskawkowe usta. Gdy oderwali się od siebie, dotknął jej policzka. 

\- Marinette Dupain - Cheng, jesteś niesamowitą osobą. Ratujesz Paryż jako Biedronka, ale mimo wszystko masz czas dla każdego. Wiem, że ciągle mi wybaczasz, dlatego, że mnie kochasz. Ja kocham cię pomimo wszystko, zawszę będę przy tobie, nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Jesteś miła, dobra, utalentowana, a przede wszystkim moja. - zaczął. - Więc chcę zadać ci pewne, ważne dla mnie pytanie. - granatowłosa spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. - Marinette Dupain - Cheng, wyjdziesz za mnie? - spytał w tym samym momencie klękając przed nią i wyjmując, czerwone pudełeczko.

Z jej oczy wypłynęły łzy.

-T - Tak. - zająknęła się, kiwając głową. 

On natomiast przyciągnął ją do siebie, po czym ucałował jej usta. Zgodziła się. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.


	26. ❷❻ Jedno z nich umarło

Adrien spoglądał na jej zdjęcie. Chciał by była tu z nim, ale to było niemożliwe. Odeszła już rok temu, a on nadal wstawał myśląc o tym, że za chwilę przejdzie przez próg ich domu, uśmiechnie się do niego, pocałuje w usta i powie, że bardzo go kocha. Ale nie przejdzie przez próg, nie uśmiechnie się i nie pocałuje go w usta, ani nie powie, jak bardzo kocha. Tęsknił za nią i to niewyobrażalnie. Bolało go serce. Czuł się bezsilny. Nie mógł przecież nic zrobić. To nie była jego wina. 

Jest tak samo, może tylko trochę smutno

I nie mówisz "dobranoc" i nie mogę przez to usnąć

I może trochę pusto, i znowu jest to rano

I znowu uwierzyć trudno, że marzenia się spełniają  
Bywa różnie, skończę u kolejnej w ramionach  
I rok później poleci znów "Rok później" Bonsona, to wiem o nas  
Ty pewnie też przeżyłeś to choć raz  
A jeśli jeszcze nie, to nie wiem, już zaczynałbym się bać  
Bo wszystko przed tobą i wszystko przede mną  
A nie wystarczy słowo, by coś wiedzieć tu na pewno  
I nie wystarczy słowo, by powiedzieć jak jest teraz  
I nie byłbym tu sobą, mówiąc, że się chcę pozbierać  
I że umiem, i że potrafię, że się nie wkurwię  
I tak jest u mnie, lepiej znacznie, naprawdę  
Po co mam ściemniać jak zawsze, rozumiesz?  
Bo ja wciąż chyba nie, najwyraźniej, ej w kurwę

Siedział wtedy w ich salonie. Nie wiedział co się stanie za kilka minut. Z rozmyślań, o swojej ukochanej, wyrwał go dzwonek telefonu. Niepewnie wziął w rękę telefon, po czym kliknął zieloną słuchawkę. 

\- Halo? - spytał. 

\- Pan Adrien Agreste? - spytał głos po drugiej stronie.

\- O co chodzi, z kim rozmawiam?

\- Chodzi o pana żonę, Marinette Dupain - Cheng - Agreste. Ona... - urwał głos. 

\- O co chodzi? 

\- Proszę pana, bo pana żona została zamordowana. - odpowiedział głos po drugiej stronie.

Wtedy wypuścił telefon.


	27. ❷❼ Kupno Zwierzaka

\- Mari, ja cię proszę. - błagał Adrien. 

\- Nie. - powiedziała stanowczo. 

\- No proszę cię, Mari. - spojrzał na nią tym wzrokiem, kotka. 

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie możemy mieć w domu kotka. - powiedziała.

\- Proszę, Mari! Zeobię wszystko. - spojrzał na nią, wręcz błagając.

\- No nie, znowu. Dobra niech już ci będzie.Ale ja wybieram imię. - odparła. Adrien doskoczył do niej i przytulił z całej siły.

Później w domu Marinette i Adriena, zamieszkał mały, czarny i zielonooki kotek, któremu Marinette dała imię Chat Noir Junior.


	28. 28 Pierwsza Rocznica

23 marca 2020 roku

Marinette wstała około siódmej, co było dziwne bo bardzo, ale to bardzo chciała jeszcze pospać. Przeciągnęła się i rozejrzała po swoim pokoju. Na żadnej ścianie nie było już, zdjęć Adriena. „Ahhhh... Adrien.", przeszło jej przez myśl.

Od roku byli ze sobą w związku. Myślała, że nie doczeka się nigdy i będzie z Luką. Co nie oznaczało, że wcale go nie lubi. Po prostu bardziej kochała Adriana, niż brata Juleki.

Wzięła telefon i kiedy zobaczyła tapetę, od razu się zarumieniła. Był tam on i ona, na ich pierwszej randce.

Wieczorem Adrien poszedł z nią do kina, a potem do kawiarni.


	29. 29 Uczenie się od siebie

Siedzieli razem w bibliotece, ucząc się do sprawdzianu z Francuskiego. Spoglądał na nią. Pomyślał od razu, że to dzięki niej nauczył się uśmiechać i kochać życie. To dzięki niemu nauczyła się, że trzeba walczyć o miłość i nigdy nie należy wątpić w siebie. Pomagali sobie, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że jej nie ma. Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić. To nie było realne.   
Nachylił się nad jej twarzą. Jej fiołkowe oczy spojrzały na niego.

-Wiesz, że cię kocham? - spytał cicho.

-Wiem, a czy ty wiesz, że ja ciebie kocham? - spytała.

-Wiem. -odparł po czym pocałował ją w usta.


	30. 30 W roli znanej pary ze znanej sceny filmowej

Ocean Atlantycki 1912 rok godz. 01:23

\- Jesteś idiotą, Adrien jest tu jeszcze miejsce na tratwie. - odparła Marinette, spoglądając na swojego ukochanego.

\- No dzięki. - prychnął jak kot.

\- No co szczera jestem, właź tu do cholery. - powiedziała i podała mu dłoń. Po chwili oboje siedzieli na tratwie.

\------  
Tym oto akcentem kończymy challenge. Ta. To nie jest dokładnie z filmu "Titanic" a moje głupie wyobrażenie, ale sorry. Nie oglądałam filmu? 

Bayo!😍❤

**Author's Note:**

> Dzień 1: Pierwsze Spotkanie
> 
> Dzień 2: Pierwsza randka
> 
> Dzień 3: Pierwszy pocałunek 
> 
> Dzień 4: Wspólny Poranek 
> 
> Dzień 5: Wspólne Oglądanie Filmu
> 
> Dzień 6: Wspólne Czytanie
> 
> Dzień 7: Zakupy
> 
> Dzień 8: Wyjście z Przyjaciółmi
> 
> Dzień 9: Kłótnia
> 
> Dzień 10: Bitwa na poduchy!
> 
> Dzień 11: Gdy jedno jest chore/ w szpitalu
> 
> Dzień 12: Wyprawa do zoo 
> 
> Dzień 13: Spotkanie z rodzicami drugiej połówki
> 
> Dzień 14: Gotowanie
> 
> Dzień 15: Gdy był to jeszcze crush 
> 
> Dzień 16: Baśń
> 
> Dzień 17: Realia XIX wieku
> 
> Dzień 18: Poprawianie sobie humoru
> 
> Dzień 19: Przed Pierwszym Razem
> 
> Dzień 20: Przeprosiny
> 
> Dzień 21: Walentynki 
> 
> Dzień 22: Wspólne Boże Narodzenie
> 
> Dzień 23: Urodziny jednego z nich 
> 
> Dzień 24: Zamiana Płci 
> 
> Dzień 25: Oświadczyny
> 
> Dzień 26: Jedno z nich umarło
> 
> Dzień 27: Kupno Zwierzaka
> 
> Dzień 28: Pierwsza Rocznica
> 
> Dzień 29: Uczenie się od siebie
> 
> Dzień 30: W roli znanej pary ze znanej sceny filmowej 
> 
> *u mnie nie będą powiązane ze sobą*


End file.
